User blog:J. Severe/Comic-Con Coverage
For the select few people that are interested in this! Running July 17, 2013-July 21, 2013! Television ''The Legend of Korra'' ---- BOOK 2 CHAPTER 1: "REBEL SPIRITS" Clip Panel was at 11:15 AM PDT on July 19. Live blog here BOOK 2 PREMIERES IN SEPTEMBER! Images from the trailer they showed off: Source GIFs from Book 2: Source Korra_Book_2_poster.jpg|Poster Korra_Spritis_artwork_SDCC.jpg|"Sprits" artwork by Lauren Montgomery ''Phineas and Ferb'' ---- Panel was at 1 AM PDT on July 19. Brief summary here Dan, Swampy, Vincent Martella (Phineas), Alyson Stoner (Isabella), Olivia Olson (Vanessa), and Dee Bradley Baker (Perry) sat at the panel, while Diedrech Bader (Albert) moderated. A clip from Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel was shown. Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars was announced (release date: summer 2014), and rough animatics of the special were shown. Plot: Source "The episode takes place a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away in the summer. Phineas and Ferb are living on Tatooine but find themselves thrown into a global rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. They are forced to search for a pilot to take them to the rebels so they can hand over the plans, but Candace chases the two with hopes of retrieving the plans. On the Death Star, Darth Enshmirtz, a low-level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P, working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him but gets trapped in carbonite. Things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Darth Enshmirtz's "inator" and becomes an evil Sith." Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars concept artwork: Dan mentioned the return to the 2nd Dimension episode, stating that it was about six months away and would be an "hour and a half hour long" (though he could've meant that it was an hour and a half or he could've been correcting himself and saying that it was a half hour long and not an hour). During the Q&A session, when asked, Dan & Swampy had no updates to give on the upcoming theatrical film. P&F_Mission_Marvel_SDCC_poster.jpg|''Mission Marvel'' poster ''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ---- Panel was at 1:45 AM PDT on July 19. Live blog here Cobie Smulders reprises her role as Agent Maria Hill from ''The Avengers in the show. Entire pilot was shown off. Premieres on TV September 24th. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Panel at 3:45 PM PDT on July 19. Season One finale trailer: "Casey Jones" trailer A new video game, simply titled "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles™" was announced for Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo 3DS as part of the second title in Viacom's three game deal with Activision. A four-player side-scrolling action brawler, it will be released October 22 in North America. Source TMNT_Casey_Jones_SDCC_poster.jpg|''Casey Jones'' poster TMNT_Wii_box_art.jpg|Video game box artwork ''Gravity Falls''/''Wander Over Yonder'' ---- Panel was at 11 AM PDT on July 20. Alex Hirsch came to Comic-Con with Puppet Grunkle Stan! Vine video of the cast heading to SDCC Gravity_Falls_Comic-Con_poster.jpg|''Gravity Falls'' Poster Wander_Over_Yonder_SDCC_poster.jpg|''Wander Over Yonder'' poster Movies Dreamworks Animation ---- Panel was at 11:45 PDT on July 18. Live blog here ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' ---- Panel was at 1 AM PDT on July 19. Summary here Spider-Man showed up in person at the panel. Footage from the film was shown off, which included Spider-Man tangling with a non-suited Rhino, Peter Parker talking with Aunt May over laundry and why whenever he did it everything cane out red and blue, Electro in action, and Gwen, dressed in a trenchcoat looking out towards a bridge. Jamie Foxx made a Superman II reference, saying "Kneel before Zod!" when asked a question by a fan dressed as the Man of Steel, and Andrew Garfield said that he'd like to see Spidey team up with the Avengers someday. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 25th Anniversary'' ---- Panel was at 5:45 PM PDT on July 19. Warner Bros. Pictures Panel was at 1 AM PDT on July 20. Live blog Warner Bros. hosted a panel for showing off material for their upcoming films. Notably, The LEGO Movie was one of them. New footage was shown off featuring fake auditions from the film's main characters. The directors confirmed the movie to be a combination of CGI and stop-motion. They also promised tons of cameos, including Channing Tatum as Superman, Jonah Hill as Green Lantern, and Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman. Also revealed was the fact that everything in the movie, even the water, is made out of LEGOs, and that fanmade LEGO shorts were being incorporated into the flick. Near the end of the panel, director Zack Snyder look the stage and officially announced that a Man of Steel sequel was in development. He stated that he was able to reveal one element about it, and this logo appeared on the screen: According to Bleeding Cool, people were extremely excited at the announcement. Several folks were seen standing up on their seats and shouting, and a lady even burst into tears. The_Lego_Movie_SDCC_poster.jpg|''The Lego Movie'' Poster Marvel Studios ---- Panel was at 6 PM PDT on July 20. Live blog here The panel started with the Thor: The Dark World cast taking stage, complete with Tom Hiddleston dressed as Loki and gaining cheers from the audience. After a trailer is shown, the focus shifts to Captain America: The Winter Soldier, which also gets a trailer. The Guardians of the Galaxy cast shows up, who have flown in from London in the midst of shooting the film (and are just a few days into it). Footage of this is also shown. Afterward, a short teaser is shown for The Avengers sequel, which is officially given the title of Avengers: Age of Ultron. Thor_Dark_World_SDCC.jpg|''Thor: The Dark World'' artwork Captain_America_Winter_Soldier_SDCC.jpg|''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' artwork Video Games Other Category:Blog posts